Tale of redemption
by Vakaris
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction The main character is vakaris who i proclaim as the terror of the land who seeks to right the wrongs in his past Updates are whenever i can get them done so be sure to check often
1. Chapter 1 New light

**Disclaimer: I own none of the legend of spyro franchise**

**The characters are my own however**

Vakaris slowly crack his eyes open as the final rays of the sunlight begin to disappear. He Got up off the cave floor and stretch his legs and wings in preparation of the journey he knew he had ahead of him. "If I am correct Warfang is to the..." He begin to make calculations in his head determining the general direction warfang is from here. He snaps his claws and point to the west. "It's that way!" He said to myself. Vakaris then spreads his wings and took off into the night sky. He looked around the area and notice some smoke coming up from the trees.

Curiosity getting the best off him, Vakaris had landed in the tree line a good distance to the origin of the smoke. Slowly closing in on foot, He stepped in some liquid on the ground. He look down at it and gasp as I saw what the strange liquid was. It was blood. Worried if something bad had happened to whoever was here, He ran to the camp in a full sprint, break through bushes that were in his way that also hides the view of the smokes origin.

What Vakaris saw made his stomach turn inside out. It was Remains of a camp, the campfire seems like it has died out recently. There was also smears of blood all over the place. A trail of blood leads away from the camp into the forest. "What happened here?" Scenarios of what happened went through his head. "Whoever was here may have been attacked by some predators, or maybe they were slaughtered by a wondering drake, or maybe I did this subconsciously..."

Vakaris noticed a sword on the ground near a large pile of blood. He hesitantly pick the sword up and tied the holster on His back. Vakaris then heard the sound of a snapping branch close by. Reacting as quickly as he could he held the sword up with both hands pointing it at the direction of the sound. Very slowly, He stepped back away from the origin of the sound spreading His wings in preparation to take off. if what had caused this came out of hiding, He didn't want to be here. Vakaris quickly took off into the night sky as he took a final look at the devastated camp, feeling bad for the people who were there. He looked away and begin to forget what had seen as the moon light reflects off his scales.

* * *

><p>Flying for what seemed a while, Vakaris landed in a small clearing to rest for a bit. He had placed his things down near a tree and climbed up it to gather some sticks for a fire. As Vakaris was grabbing sticks the were good enough for a fire, he heard the sound of rustling bushes to his left. On reaction Vakaris use an acid breath on the bush and it begins to slowly corrode away. "Ow ow ow ow it burns!" A voice said coming from the bush.<p>

A small dragon with red scales and a grey underbelly falls out from the bush a little bit of acid on his arm. The dragons form and appearance show that they were a fire element dragoness. Vakaris sighed as he walked on over to her and wipe the acid off of her. "I'm sorry about the acid. It's just that you sneaked up on me and I took a simple reaction shot." Vakaris said in a calm and relaxed tone trying not to scare them. The dragoness looked up at him with a look of confusion. "What's wrong with your scales?" the dragon says.

Vakaris look away from her and look at his scales remembering why they black and red. "They are just dirty..." He said hiding the truth. "Ok then you must have some dirty scales because there pure black almost as if you were exposed to some dark elements." She says laughing as if she was joking. "Y-yea I know right..." Vakaris said scared if she knows he's not telling the truth. She turns away from me and looked at the pile of sticks He had. "Why are you making a campfire?" she asks looking back at Vakaris. "I was going to rest up after flying all night." she looks at His side looking worried. "Why do you have a sword?" she said pointing at it.

Vakaris curse under his breath looking at it. "Well it's for protection, I have to keep things that will harm me away somehow right?" He said turning away. Vakaris sat down the pile of sticks and set it up for a camp fire. "Can you light this for me?" He asked as he backed away from the pile. The dragoness opened her mouth and releases a breathe of flame from her mouth staring a small campfire. "So...what's your name?" Vakaris asked the dragoness while looking at the fire not wanting to make eye contact. "My name is Cassila what's yours?"

Vakaris look over at cassila confused as to why she's asking for his name. "I...I've never been asked my name before." He stared into the fire remembering fires He had caused which engulfed and burned whole villages down. "To be honest I don't know the name I was given at birth...I guess you can call me Vakaris" He said as he looked away from the fire pushing the memories into the back of his mind.

"So, Vakaris...Where are you headed?" Vakaris look over to her as she asked that question wondering if he should be honest with her. "I...I'm headed to Warfang..." She smiles jumping up her face filled with excitement "I'm headed to Warfang as well! Maybe we should travel together." Vakaris turned away from her sighing as he thought it over. "I...I think that would be a good idea." Vakaris said knowing he's probably going to regret this later. He yawn laying down on his back. "For now just get some sleep..." Vakaris close his eyes as he drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 New Motives

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters the locations and the universe the story is in goes to there respected owners**

Fire...all one would be able to see as a forest burned bright, the raging fires caused from an unknown source burning towards a village close by. dragons scramble attempting to stop the fire from consuming their village but to no avail. A dragon not too far away watched with a wicked grin on his face as he enjoyed watching the fire consuming buildings, destroying homes, memories, and hopes. the dragon let out a laugh as he flew off in the direction of a mountain many fear to travel to...

* * *

><p>Vakaris woke up his eyes wide and breathing hard. he looked around sighing as he realized that nothing had happened and it was all a dream. no...not a dream...a memory one he has kept down deep withing his subconscious not wanting to remember it. Vakaris got up sighing as he now know that he wont be able to sleep and looks at cassila who was sleeping soundlessly next to him. Vakaris blushed seeing how close she was to him as he slowly got up and backed away.<br>"Why do i get myself into these situations" he said to himself almost as if he was talking to someone. **_"_****_Maybe it's because you like her."_** Said a voice. Black mist formed in front of vakaris, its white eyes visible and plainly clear to be seen and its wicked grin was wide and-as always-smiling. **_"_****_You haven't talked to me for a while Vakaris...why now?" _**Vakaris sighed regretting his decision to talk to his darker self. "Just shut up ok, i don't care on your opinion about her." Vakaris looks at cassila know what his question is. "Was she from the village we saw?" The Shadow laughs loudly and Vakaris looks at it with a stern look. **_"Yes she is from the village we have destroyed together. Do you miss their screams?" _**Vakaris shakes his head ignoring his shadow self as he looks at cassila. _That explains why i feel bad for her. i am the cause for her being here.  
><em> Cassila stirs a bit as she yawns waking up. Vakaris looks at the area where his former self was and see he's gone. letting out a sigh of relief, he turns back to cassila and waits for her to get up. Cassila looks at vakaris and smiles "Your up early" She says as she brushes some dust off of her scales. Vakaris rolled his eyes "and you like to sleep very close to me which is odd for a dragoness in my opinion." Cassila pouts turning away from me "How i sleep is none of your concern besides it seemed like you enjoyed being close to me last night." He look at her confused _'enjoyed it? Enjoyed what exactly' _Vakaris thought to myself. he kept those thoughts in a safe area where he would ask his shadow what had happened. Vakaris grabbed his things and stretch my wings sighing as he prepare for flight. Vakaris took to the skies kicking up dirt in cassila's direction getting it all over her. Cassila yells at Vakaris but he wasn't listening that much to care.

* * *

><p>After flying for about three hours Vakaris lands in a near by clearing resting his wings. He hasn't flown for a long time and his wings ached in a bit of pain. Vakaris turned to his left and saw cassila landing next to him. He sighs as he sits down wondering if she'll be a burden. <em><strong>"You must really regret meeting her don't you?" <strong>_Vakaris looks back ahead of him and sees the mist of his darker self forming. "Fuck off..." Vakaris said whispering trying not to get cassila's attention. The mist fades away as he turns around and sees that cassila was missing. Vakaris getting a bit worried called out her name but got no answer. Then a Dragoness's scream had cut the silence and rang through the air. Vakaris grabbed his sword and ran into the forest, knowing that in the air he wouldn't be able to do anything. Only one thought rang through his mind..

_Please don't let it be her..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>ok theres chapter 2 please tell me what you think i always love feed back<em>**


End file.
